Beast Boy's Morning Mission
by acosta perez jose ramiro
Summary: Beast Boy decides to give a surprise to his teammates, yet it seems fate and the fic's author are on his way.
1. Wake up, Green Boy

Hello to all the Teen Titans' fans out there! (Hey, you guys get inside! Don't you know it's raining?) Great. I hadn't finished the introduction, and you already made a lame joke, Beast Boy. (Technically, that wasn't a joke, but a funny comment.) No offense, BB, but you should know by now that you're not that funny. (Tell that to my horde of fans, Terra, and Raven.) Raven? (Well, at least her Happy persona.) _–sigh-_ Can you read the disclaimer, please?

(Sure, dude. DISCLAIMER. The following story was made without any profit intention. Ramiro doesn't own the Teen Titans, or any related character, property of DC Comics and Warner Brothers.) And? (Oh, yes! If we make mention of any character from other series, movies, or whatever, we'll mention him or her at the end of the story, in a second disclaimer.)

Thanks, BB. Now... (Oh, before we start the fic, can I tell a joke?) Beast Boy... (PLEEEAAASE...) Fine, but make it quick. (Cool! Okay, do you know what cat crawls like a worm?) No, I don't. (The CAT-erpillar! You get it? Caterpillar!)

Now, before I send my assistant to the zoo, ON WITH THE SHOW! (Come on, it wasn't that bad!)

**Beast Boy's Morning Mission.**

A Teen Titans' story by Acosta Pérez José Ramiro.

**-Wake up, Green Boy.**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

A green hand moved lazily to turn off the alarm beeping next to the bed where the jokester Titan was sleeping until just a few seconds ago. Garfield Logan, better known as Beast Boy (Gar or BB for his friends), opened his eyes and yawned. He then turned into a cat to stretch all his body, as he did once in a while when he felt particularly sleepy, and, certainly, this time he really was.

"Four A.M. Man, I should had gone to sleep a little earlier last night. I still feel tired." Gar said to himself while looking at his clock. Normally, he was the last one to wake up, but this wasn't a normal day. Today, he wanted to do something nice to surprise his friends, and the only way he could do it was waking up and getting out of the tower before anyone else, and, if possible, return when they weren't up yet. He even worked extra-hard on the previous day's training session to have an excuse to retire a little earlier to his bedroom.

Gar shook his head to fully wake up, and then dressed as fast and silently as possible. He had planned this since four days ago, so he also had a few things on his room to get ready and out faster. First, he had a little bowl and some water under his bed (alongside something that seemed to be the eight days-old remains of a tofu burger), and his toothbrush and comb on his desk (he surprisingly found it last week when decided to remove some of his bedroom's junk), so he could wash and get ready without going to the bathroom. He also had a bottle of apple-flavored water under his pillow, as well as a few vegetarian snacks on his closet, next to a pile of comic books and one shoe, so he didn't need to go to the kitchen and eat something before leaving.

Once he was done, Gar picked up a jacket and a backpack he had bought a month ago so he could have some civilian clothing, just in case; he placed the jacket inside the backpack, and, after grabbing a ring from under an empty pizza box, and placing it inside the backpack as well, he finally got out of the room. He turned into a panther, and carried the backpack on his jaws while running through the tower's corridors. As a feline, he could move really fast without making any noise, plus having enhanced senses to move without turning on the lights and also detect any Titan before getting seen himself.

This resulted to be a good idea, because, when he was approaching Robin's room, he heard some noises, and hardly had time for hiding behind a corner before The Boy Wonder appeared on the corridor. Gar knew, from one conversation he had with Raven, that Robin liked to wake up really early to see the sunrise, so, even if there were, like, 2 hours before that, the changeling guessed that Robin would be the one he would most probably find on his way out of the tower. Plus, Robin was trained to move making almost any noise with hardly any light at all, so Gar knew he was also the hardest Titan to detect, unless you count Raven and BB himself when using their powers the right way.

"_Wait a minute!"_ Gar thought, while turning into a mouse so he could be harder to detect and still looking at Robin, _"He isn't coming from his room! He is coming the other way! And he's carrying two bottles of juice?"_ Gar arched a tiny eyebrow. He also noticed Robin wasn't using his regular hero outfit, but a regular shirt and boxers; he only conserved his mask, but it was no surprise, since he never left his room without it.

Robin opened his bedroom's door, and was greeted by a happy female voice.

"Come in, Robin. I'm almost done here." Gar's jaw fell when recognizing Star's voice.

"_Robin and Star... on his room? At this time?" _BB shook his head, and, once Robin closed the door, dashed next to it. He even turned into a bat for better hearing.

"Thanks a lot, Robin. I was getting a little thirsty."

"Me too. Sorry I kept you up the whole night."

"Don't worry, Friend Robin. I was glad when you asked me to come into your room."

"And I'm glad you agreed. It was much better than doing it alone."

"Honestly, I can't believe how much energy you have. You didn't felt tired for a long time."

"I am used. I do this a lot."

"But yet... isn't a little too much work to check for clues on Slade's location almost every night?"

Gar fell on his tiny back at the last part, and, doing his best to not laugh, turned back into a panther, and grabbed his backpack to continue with his mission.

"_Typical Robin! He finally gets the guts to ask his dream girl to his room, and makes her do detective job! No wonder he asked her; nobody else would sacrifice sleep time to help him with that."_ BB thought while moving through the stairway and up to the rooftop. Cyborg's surveillance system made it pretty hard for anyone to get inside the tower, but it was relatively easy to get out, and the rooftop was the best place to leave.

Once Beast Boy finally arrived at the rooftop, he took a moment to enjoy the view. With his panther's eyes, it was easy for him to look through the darkness, and watch at a long distance, even what was inside the water; he actually could see some dolphins swimming next to the tower. He placed the backpack next to the rooftop's edge, and sniffed the early morning air.

"_If it wasn't so hard for me to be up at this time, I would actually enjoy watching this view every morning."_ Gar thought while morphing into a huge pterodactyl, and grabbing his stuff with his massive beak. Then, he extended his wings, and jumped at the air, catching some strong currents, and gliding on the city's direction.

After a few minutes, Gar was flying over the docks. He decided to morph into a giant artic owl to have a better night-vision and not scaring anyone at the sight of a prehistoric beast, yet still being strong enough to carry the backpack. While flying over a warehouse, he landed on its rooftop, and morphed back to human.

"_I still have plenty of time. Maybe I should change into a horse and arrive there by land."_ BB thought, but, at that moment, he noticed a person moving on the next rooftop. At a distance, he looked a lot like Robin minus the spiky hair. Gar switched into an owl again, recognizing Red X, who was entering another warehouse by one air vent.

"_Oh, man! This isn't good! I'll better call the others!"_ Gar thought, but, when he changed back to human and took out his communicator, he froze on the spot. Calling the Titans would ruin his surprise, and all his effort would be for nothing; and, on the other hand, he just couldn't allow X to escape.

"_Maybe I can catch him on my own... yeah, right! We had never been able to get him as a whole team! How I'm going to do it alone?" _Gar thought while rubbing his chin. After a minute or so, his expression brightened. Maybe it was the whole planning he made for this day, but his brain certainly made a good plan.

Inside the warehouse, X opened a few crates, looking for something. He had heard that a high tech company was transporting some of its most valuable new computer chips hidden alongside more common merchandise, like fruits and videogames, and, from a few months of spying, he learned this was the warehouse they used on Jump City. Unfortunately, during the transportation, some of the crates lost the special tags the company used to find the ones transporting the important merchandise, and now Red X only had a vague idea about which ones to look at.

"Are you sure Enemy Red X is inside this house of ware, Friend Robin?" Red X stopped his search when hearing Starfire's voice. A moment later, he heard Robin's.

"Yes, Star. The new surveillance system we installed on the docks detected him a few minutes ago."

"I told you, Rob! My devices never fail."

"Oh, great! The bird boy is here with his girlfriend and Robocop's son." Red X thought out loud. "And, if they're here, the Goth girl and the elf can't be far away." In a perfect cue, he listened Raven's monotone voice.

"Be quiet, all of you. He is going to hear us coming if you continue with the scandal."

"Oh, what scandal, Rae? We're just talking, not playing heavy metal." Red X heard BB, and smirked under his mask; the Titans maybe did a good job locating him, but even if they were talking on a low volume, the warehouse was so silent, and had such a good echo, he could heard them perfectly. It seemed they were at the rooftop, next to the vent he used to get inside.

"Okay, here's the plan. I'll take the front door. Raven, you take the back one. Beast Boy and Starfire, you two take the sides of the warehouse while Cyborg stays here in the rooftop. This time we'll get him. Titans, go."

X heard Robin's explanation perfectly, and made a quick decision. Either Robin or Raven could keep him busy for a good time, giving their teammates the chance to assist them, and there was no way he could escape by the sides of the building without breaking a wall, which would give his location to the heroes. That only left the rooftop; the criminal prepared a special X-weapon he carried to specifically fight Cyborg, one that emitted an electromagnetic pulse to affect his mechanisms for a short time, and jumped back to the vent.

The criminal crawled on the duct, and, when reaching the vent, stayed silent. He couldn't see Cyborg, but heard his voice clearly.

"Everything clear here, Robin. The guy hadn't appeared at the rooftop. He surely is still inside the warehouse."

"Guess again, Techno-Fool." Red X said to himself, and, a second later, he jumped out from the vent, throwing his weapon against the place he heard the voice coming, but missed, because, instead of trapping a huge teenager, it harmlessly flied over the head of...

"A parrot?" Red X said, confused, while said bird, located just a couple of feet in front of him, looked at the villain with a bored expression. Before X could react, the bird grew, and changed its feathers and wings for a lot of fur and very strong arms.

"Holy..." Red X couldn't finish the phrase because a huge green gorilla hand grabbed him by the face. The ape lifted X over his head, and then slammed him several times against the rooftop.

That would be enough to stop any regular person, but, since Red X's suit absorbed most of the impacts' force, he handled to retain his conscience and grab another of his X-weapons from his belt. He quickly threw it against the gorilla, trapping the beast and forcing him to release his prey. X rolled on the floor while the gorilla struggled furiously to escape.

Red X pressed a button on his suit to teleport away, but the gorilla's attack damaged the system, so he was forced to escape the old-fashioned way, jumping from one rooftop to another. He jumped to the next building, rubbing his ribs when landing (obviously, the ape damaged something besides the suit), and turned back to throw another weapon to the gorilla, but he was gone.

"_Of course! That weapon wasn't designed for the changeling. He surely morphed into a smaller animal and escaped."_ X thought while preparing to jump at the next rooftop. _"But, if the green freak is here, where are the other Titans? They never patrol alone."_

At that moment, a bird shadow appeared at the corner of the rooftop. Red X recognized it as Raven's dark energy form, and threw one of his for-Raven-designed weapons against it, but failed, since it was really a shadow, and the raven projecting it was flying over him. Before X could attack it with another weapon, the raven morphed into a hippo, flattening him, and breaking the rooftop. Beast Boy changed into a bat to avoid falling, but X wasn't that lucky, and landed on his back; good thing for him he fell on a box filled up with pineapples, softening the impact, but he was down for the count.

BB flied next to the villain, and morphed back to human to check him. Once he realized X was just unconscious, the changeling grinned widely.

"Who would had imagined Cy was right? He always says I'm only catching a dangerous villain on my own the day pigs fly!" Gar chuckled. "You get it? Because hippos and pigs are related! Funny, isn't it?" The changeling asked the villain, who, obviously, didn't respond.

"Rae's sense of humor is better than yours, dude. At least she always have a sarcastic remark to reply." Gar shrugged, and took out his communicator. He adjusted it to the police frequency (a trick Cy taught him) to call the cops. After that, he lifted slightly his left hand's glove to check his watch.

"Hey, I'm still on time! Flying all the way here and catching X only took me thirty minutes. If I'm this good doing a little effort, maybe I should finally clean my room." Gar said to himself. He then rubbed his chin, and made a mocking face.

"Naaah!"


	2. Unfriendly Encounter

**-Unfriendly encounter.**

The cops arrived at the warehouse where Gar and the unconscious criminal were about 10 minutes after he called them. As BB instructed them, they arrived with an ambulance to attend X and transport him to the hospital, and the bomb squad, to neutralize any weapon hidden on his disguise. They were tempted to see the villain's face, but everyone agreed that it was better to not manipulate him so much, so the paramedics uncovered his face just enough to put an oxygen mask on it.

While X was attended, BB explained the whole thing to a pair of cops so they could write their report. Gar knew them since these particular cops had helped transport some of the villains the Titans had defeated in the past; one was a thin afro-American, Officer Jones, and the other was a slightly overweighed guy, Officer Mathew.

"So, you caught him without any help?" Matthew, arching an eyebrow, asked Gar.

"Of course, man. You guys don't think I got admitted in the team just because of my pretty face, right?" BB said in a half-proud, half-joking tone.

"Good job, Beast Boy. But, where are your friends? I think this is the first time I see any of you guys working without back-up." Jones commented.

"Well, to be honest, I wasn't working. I was just on my way downtown, and, by coincidence, I spotted X next to the rooftop I stopped to rest." Beast Boy admitted.

"Ah, you're going to Orson's, isn't it?" Matthew guessed, brightening his expression. Gar nodded.

"Give the man a cigar... no, I guess you like donuts better." BB joked while poking Matthew's belly, making both cops to chuckle. At that moment, the ambulance and the rest of the patrols left the place.

"You know, we can give you a ride if you want, Beast Boy. We have to go to the station, and we can drop you on a closer street." Jones offered.

"Hey, thanks! Just let me grab my stuff I left on the warehouse." Gar pointed, and, after both cops nodded, he morphed into an eagle, and flew to the rooftop where he had left his backpack. He returned a minute later, carrying his things, and changed back to human right next to the patrol, where the officers were already waiting for him.

Twelve minutes later, the cops dropped Gar in Kane Avenue, just two streets away from his destination. Once the patrol was out of sight, Gar took his jacket and ring out from the backpack, and put them on. He looked at his ring for a few seconds, and then pressed a hidden button on it.

Beast Boy's body got covered by a white light that turned off after a couple of seconds. Then, he took a little mirror out from one of the jacket's pockets, and looked at himself.

"Dude, I have to congratulate Cyborg later!" Gar said to himself. Instead of a green boy with pointy ears and a little fang pointing out from his lower jaw, his reflection showed a blond teenager with white skin, and regular ears and mouth. The only thing unchanged was his eyes' color, that remained with a bright green tone.

Gar carried his backpack, and started walking to his destination. According to Cyborg, he could morph even with the ring on his finger and have it back when changing again to human (just like his clothing) but the animal he turned on will be a green one, as always, since the ring's hologram was only programmed to disguise his human form.

Beast Boy passed next to a 24-hours mart, and decided to buy a coffee, since it was still dark and cold outside. Once there, he got tempted by the snacks, and started checking the aisles looking for something to eat; even if he ate at the tower before leaving, he was known for his huge appetite, and a little extra wouldn't hurt.

"Let's see... peanuts, or potato chips? The eternal question." BB thought out loud while checking two large bags of the mentioned snacks. "Guess the only way to be fair is buying them both." Gar grinned while walking out from the aisle and heading to the counter, stopping on his tracks when watching two robbers getting inside the mart... and not regular robbers.

"Okay, Snout Face, hands up, and don't try anything stupid!" Gizmo, the bald midget criminal genius directed to the cashier while pointing at him with a laser gun. His companion, the huge brute known as Mammoth, growled at the cashier and Gar, making them to freeze on the spot.

"What are you looking at, fool?" Mammoth said to Gar on his most menacing voice (of curse, he couldn't recognize him because of the holographic disguise), making him to break the trance, and run to hide behind a nearby aisle.

"_Oh, please! Don't tell me all the city's villains decided to wake up early today!" _Gar thought while hiding. Knowing Gizmo, he surely had deactivated the place's alarms before entering, so it was up to Gar to stop them. Once he was sure about being out of the villains' sight, he turned off his ring's hologram.

"See if the Chicken Heart has something valuable on the backpack, and then grab all the groceries you can. I'm taking the money." Gizmo instructed Mammoth, who just nodded and walked on Gar's direction. Ever since Jinx left the HIVE and became an honorary Titan, Gizmo became the team's leader, but, despite his intelligence, he lacked vision, and had almost no respect for his companions, so Billy Numerous, See-More and Kid Wicked left to work alone (not so alone in Billy's case, of course), so now it was just him and Mammoth, committing some petty crimes here and there.

Mammoth looked for the blond boy, but, instead of him, he only found his jacket and the backpack on the floor. The giant shrugged, and leaned to get the jacket, but, the moment he grabbed it, a little green furry tail became visible from under it, and, when Mammoth decided to get a closer look...

"YEEARGH! MY EYES! I CAN'T SEE!" Mammoth yelled while covering his face. His eyes were red and teary, and a disgusting odor was easily smelled by Gizmo and the cashier.

"Hey, what's that pest?" Gizmo asked while approaching to check his partner. At that moment, a green skunk ran between Mammoth's legs, and turned into a ram, dashing against Gizmo.

WHAAM!

The midget villain flew out from the mart because of the impact, dropping his gun and landing on the mart's trash can. Gar morphed back to human, and after noticing the cahier was fine, he took out his communicator; this time he would call the Titans, even if that ruined the surprise, since he wasn't eager to risk the employee's life while fighting two HIVE members without help.

"GROOOAAARGH! I'LL GET YOU!"

Gar turned back and gasped at the sight of the red-eyed Mammoth charging against him. The cashier covered behind the counter while Gar, by pure instinct, turned into a lion to fight back. The feline pounced on Mammoth, who put his arms in front of him to protect his face. Gar handled to cut the villain's skin with his claws and fangs, but the brute's super-strength allowed him to grab the lion by the mane and pin him against the floor. Mammoth raised his fist to crack the lion's skull, but, the moment he was about to connect the deadly punch, Gar morphed into a mouse, avoiding it and escaping from the villain's grip. Unfortunately, Mammoth reacted quickly, and grabbed Gar by his tail. Before BB could change into another animal, Mammoth opened his mouth, and tossed the changeling inside it, closing his jaws a second later, a huge grin on his face.

However, the grin disappeared in a moment, replaced by a pained expression.

"GROWWLLLARGH!" Mammoth cried in pain while spitting something that looked like a green spiked ball. Gar turned into a sea urchin inside the villain's mouth, and now Mammoth had several quills piercing his mouth, especially the tongue. Mammoth forgot about Gar for the moment, and kneeled to spit all the quills he could before trying to remove them manually.

Beast Boy landed outside the mart, and switched back to human, with a shocked expression and panting quickly.

"This guy is insane! Eating your enemy is like... 8.5 in the gross-o-meter!" Gar said to himself, finally recovering from the impression of almost being eaten alive.

"And what I'll do will be a perfect 10 in the beat-o-meter, you, Vomit Skin!" Gizmo, finally recovered from the ram's charge, yelled at Gar while jumping out from the trash can and activating the spider-like legs and a few laser guns from his techno-pack.

Gar changed into a humming bird to avoid the shots while Gizmo charged at him, shooting all the guns at once. Beast Boy flied over Gizmo's head, planning to repeat the hippo's trick, but Gizmo reacted by changing the spider legs with bat-like wings to chase the changeling in the air. They started flying around the street, gaining more height while Gizmo continued attacking the bird.

Gar changed into a hawk, and flied away as fast and high as he could, with Gizmo in hot pursuit. Usually, he could use the famous "sun-on-the-face-of-your-enemy" trick to blind his chaser, but the sunrise was still almost one hour away, so he couldn't use that.

"_Well, let's see if I still have some dumb luck left."_ Gar thought, and then made a diving flight, dashing against Gizmo while avoiding the shots.

"Move aside, you fool! We're going to crash!" Gizmo cried when realizing BB was on collision's course. Since it seemed the hawk wasn't changing his path, Gizmo made a fast twist to avoid him. The villain sighed in relief, and turned to continue the fight, but couldn't see BB anywhere.

"Where's that Knucklehead?" Gizmo asked to himself. At that moment, a green fly entered his left ear, buzzing furiously and hurting Gizmo's ear.

"AAARGH! Get out of my ear, you stupid bug!" Gizmo cried in pain, and started flying in circles, without any direction's sense. After a few seconds, the fly got out of his ear, and morphed into a monkey that jumped on Gizmo's back while covering the midget's eyes.

At the mart, the cashier was already gone, and Mammoth was removing the last quills from his tongue. The brute tried to talk, but his mouth and throat hurt a lot, so he could just groan and make some simple sounds. He then heard Gizmo's yelling the lousiest words he knew (we aren't repeating them here to keep the story's rating), and turned to see his partner flying back into the mart with a monkey riding him.

**WHAAAM! CRAASH! CRACK! BUUMP!**

Mammoth, covered by several cans and bags, shook his head to keep his conscience. The impact hurt him a lot, and certainly Gizmo and the Titan wouldn't be so good either.

"Take... me... out of ... here... you, Fuzzy Brain." Mammoth heard Gizmo's voice coming from under a pile of potato chips' bags. The giant sunk his hand inside the baggy mess, hoping to find Gizmo just by touching, but something found him instead.

Mammoth retired his hand, shaking it violently, and, after looking some bite marks on one of his fingers, started licking it, but this hurt his tongue even more, so he had to suck it instead. Gizmo's dizzy face emerged from under the bags at that moment, and, after a few seconds, his sight was clear enough to see his partner mimicking a baby.

"What're you doing, imbecile? You should be helping me, instead of sucking your big and stupid finger!" Gizmo snapped at Mammoth, but he shut up when feeling a long and cold thing moving next to his leg; before he could find out what it was, the midget felt a sharp pain on his toes.

"AAAAURRGH! Something is biting me!" Gizmo jumped out from the bags' pile, and, limping, moved next to Mammoth. He noticed his left boot was pierced, and then Mammoth showed him his wounded finger, so the bald boy could see his partner was bite as well.

At that moment, a huge green cobra's head popped out from the bags, showing its fangs to the villains, who yelled in fear and moved a few steps back, sweating cold. The cobra looked at them, and then, morphed into a green boy.

"Dudes, you should have seen your faces! It was priceless!" Beast Boy laughed loudly, making Gizmo and Mammoth to switch their scared faces for furious ones.

"That's it! We're killing you, you...!" Gizmo's speech was cut by Beast Boy, who lifted a hand to make him stop.

"Before you continue, I think it's my duty to tell you guys that the snake I turned into was a King Cobra, and it's poisonous enough to kill an elephant. If you want, we can keep fighting, but doing that effort will make the poison to act faster. So, you can try to get me, something I really doubt, because I can just turn into a cheetah and run away, or you can give up so I can call the cops and then both of you can get the antidote at the jail." Gar said in a calm voice. Mammoth and Gizmo paled.

"You aren't serious, right?" Gizmo said, fear evident on his voice. "I mean, come on, you're the idiot of the Titans! You can't be serious!"

"Heeelloooo! I'm BEAST Boy, remember? Don't you think I might know a little about the animals I turn into? And you said it; I'm not very smart, so I'm dumb enough to try anything." Gar said in a slightly upset tone.

The villains looked at each other, and gulped. It was obvious they were both bitten, and they saw the snake. If Beast Boy was right, they really needed the antidote, and had no idea about where to get it.

Actually, Gar didn't bite them as a cobra; he did it, yes, but as a boa, a non-poisonous snake, but with really strong jaws, so the bites were quite painful. Of course, since the villains only saw the cobra, they guessed it was the animal that attacked them.

"Fine, Barf Brain, you win. We give up." Gizmo said to BB while Mammoth nodded, both looking at Gar with a furious yet defeated expression. Beast Boy grinned, and took out his communicator to call the cops.

"Oh, and before I forget it, the antidote is done with snake's poison, so you'll better don't attack me while the police arrives. If there's no antidote for cobra's bite at the hospital, the doctors might need me to get the poison to prepare it." Gar said to the villains, just in case they wanted to beat him to a pulp after calling the cops. Once he did it, he walked to the aisle where, surprisingly, his jacket and backpack were undamaged, and picked them up while Mammoth and Gizmo sat at the floor, not wanting to move too much or do anything that might accelerate the toxin's action.

"Man, I'm having a lot of dumb luck today. Of course, I've never had another kind of luck." Gar said to himself, shaking his head after realizing he kind of insulted himself. He pondered about it for a few seconds, and then sighed while smiling slightly.

"I guess I'm spending too much time with Raven."


	3. Chatting Time

-**Chatting Time.**

Once Mammoth and Gizmo were secured inside a special armored car the police had to transport meta-humans, and Beast Boy gave his declaration to the cops (asking them to give the villains some sort of serum and telling them it was an antidote), he walked away from the mart, until he checked his watch. Gar gasped, and, after using his ring to activate the disguise again, he changed into an eagle, grabbed his backpack with the claws, and flew as fast as he could; he lost more than thirty minutes because of the villains, so he now had to hurry up. Gar landed in an alley one block away from his destination, changed back to human, and, after he put on his jacket again, ran the rest of the way.

He arrived at his destination a little after 5:30, groaning in frustration. He had hoped to avoid a crowd by arriving Orson's very early, but, thanks to the unexpected delays, there was a line of about fifty persons in front of him, waiting for the place to open. Gar sighed, realizing that complaining was useless, and walked to the end of the line.

"_I guess now I will not be back before the guys wake up. Oh, well; Cy is cooking breakfast today, and he wouldn't be up until eight, so surely I'll be able to surprise them then."_ Beast Boy thought, smiling slightly at the last part. Since he usually was the last Titan to wake up, his teammates wouldn't miss him for a while, so he still could surprise them.

Gar placed behind the last person of the line, a girl wearing a large white jacket, a blue hat that covered her hair almost entirely, and shades. BB thought it was kind of weird to use shades at that time in the morning, but guessed the girl just wanted to look cool. However, on a closer look, Gar noticed that the little visible hair was pink, and the girl's skin had a tone similar to Raven's.

"_It can't be her... I mean, she moved out of town. But maybe, if I can sniff a little without her noticing..." _BB thought. Even on his human form, his smelling and hearing senses were sharper than the average human, so he could recognize people by their particular scent. He moved a little closer to the girl, trying to catch her smell, but she noticed him, and didn't like what he was doing.

"If you want to act like a dog, look for a tree and leave me alone, okay?" The girl turned, snapping at him. Gar recognized her voice, and got the chance to take a little look of the eyes behind the shades.

"Sorry, I meant no offense... Jinx." Gar replied with a nervous grin, making the former villainess to gasp in surprise.

"What? No, you must be confusing me with another girl! I had never seen you!" Jinx replied while covering her face with her right hand.

"Hey, cool down. It's not like the old days when I tried to send you to jail, and you shot your hexes against green animals." Gar chuckled. Jinx removed her shades to give him a better look; she didn't recognize the face, but the voice and the eyes were quite familiar.

"Beast Boy?" Jinx whispered, trying to avoid getting more attention from the people at the line. BB nodded, and lifted his hand to show her the ring; Jinx then remembered the time Cyborg entered the HIVE to spy them, using a similar ring to disguise his mechanical parts.

"You look fine as a blond." Jinx grinned, finally relaxing. "You asked Cy for this aspect, or it was his idea?"

"Well, this was my original color way before I got my powers, except for the eyes, because they were originally blue ones. The ring shows how I would look like if I were a handsome blond dude instead of a handsome green one." BB replied with a cocky expression.

"And I thought KF was vain." Jinx said in a mocking tone while placing her hands on her hips. "I never thought I would find you or any of your friends here."

"Well, I can say the same about you. I thought you were at Central City with KF." Gar commented.

"This stuff isn't arriving at Central City until next week, so I asked him to bring me here to buy one." Jinx explained. "How many are you gonna buy, by the way?"

"Three. Robin and Star always share, and both Rae and Cy allow me to use theirs as long as I don't damage them by accident. Actually, they don't know I'm here; I sneaked out of the tower to give them a surprise."

"Hey, nice detail, BB; I'm sure your pals will appreciate it." Jinx said, giving him a friendly slap on the shoulder. It felt curious to be this friendly with a former enemy, but almost all the Titans quickly accepted Jinx as one of them after their battle with the Brotherhood of Evil. Raven was a little hesitant, but everybody told Jinx it was normal on her, and by now they were, if not best friends, kind of tolerant with each other.

"Call me Gar; that's short for my real name, and all my friends call me that way. Besides, if you keep calling me BB or Beast Boy, this disguise will be useless." Gar pointed at a few more people who arrived at that moment and placed in the line as well. Jinx nodded, and rubbed her chin.

"You have a point... okay, Gar, but the same thing applies to me, so, please, call me Jennifer, or Jen. I'm already risking being discovered, considering my skin color." Jinx replied.

"Very well, then. You know, Jen, I just spotted two of your old friends a while ago." Gar said to her, and then proceeded to tell Jen about his encounter with Gizmo and Mammoth. They decided to keep using a low tone when talking, since they would surely mention the other Titans or their regular activities during their chat.

It didn't surprise Jen that much when Gar told her how he tricked them; she knew very well the kind of fools she used to hang around with, and, despite his intelligence, Gizmo could be extremely dense at times. What really surprised Jennifer was the fact BB could improvise such a good plan, and was even more surprised when Gar commented her he had also captured Red X.

"And how you could mimic all Titans' voices so well?" Jen asked.

"I had been practicing to prank them next April Fool Day. It's not so hard since I know their voices perfectly; the hardest to imitate was Rae, because of that tone she always has." Gar explained. "Star was a little hard as well, but not a big challenge... and talking about her, there's something I had been eager to tell to anyone since I sneaked out from the tower." Gar chuckled at the last part, and told Jen about the little discovery he made concerning Robin and Star.

"God, that guy doesn't know that all work and no play make Rob a dull boy?" Jen chuckled when Gar finished.

"Tell me about it! If he keeps working at that rate, he'll have a coronary before turning 20!" Gar laughed. "That's one of the reasons I'm giving him and the others this surprise; Rob needs to relax a little once in a while."

"Yeah, he does. I mean, the whole night with Star, and not even a kiss? Sure, KF and me hadn't slept together (we both agreed we're not ready yet for that), but we make out as if we were getting paid for it!" Jen said, blushing a little at the last part.

"Too much information! Too much information!" Gar covered his ears while making a fake alarmed face. Jen shook her head.

"You know, you remind me KF a little. You both can be very annoying, but I mean the LOVABLE kind of annoying. You must have girls all over you, right?" Jen playfully elbowed Gar while smirking. Gar stopped his alarmed act, and sighed, changing to a more serious expression.

"No, not really. Sure, I look good for a green guy... but I'm still a green guy, despite this disguise. And you said it, I can be annoying at times, plus I'm not exactly the smartest guy around. The only girl who had ever shown me some affection betrayed me... sure, she was manipulated, but I don't know how much of that feeling was sincere. So, I guess nobody will ever consider me dating material... a pet, maybe, but not a boyfriend." Gar said, returning to the low voice tone, while rubbing the back of his head and giving Jen a sad smile.

"Hey, I'm a pink-haired, pink-cat-eyed, pale-skinned, former villainess who shots hex blasts, remember? And I got a boyfriend." Jinx commented, trying to cheer on Gar. Apparently she succeeded, because he grinned a little.

"Good point. But, then again, you are a strong and smart girl, and not bad-looking. In my case, I would need to become a lot smarter and more mature to be liked by a girl." Gar commented, looking down yet keeping his smile.

"By A girl, or by THE girl?" Jen raised an eyebrow. A huge anime-like sweat drop appeared behind Gar's head.

"W-what makes you think I already like a girl, uh?" Gar nervously replied.

"You see, if you are a good observer, you can learn a lot about someone when fighting him, or her." Jen explained. "I always noticed how Cy looked over all of you, like some sort of big brother, and that special chemistry between Robin and Star; back at the Academy, we always were doing bets about when they would finally get together."

Gar chuckled a little at the last part. He and Cyborg had done similar bets at times, but they stopped doing them about two months ago, since it seemed Robin would wait like, forever to ask Star for a date.

"And I also noticed something about you." Jen continued, getting Gar's attention. "You're always trying to assist Raven, even if she obviously is powerful enough to take care of herself. And I had also noticed she does the same with you, even if, as KF and the other honorary Titans had told me, she claims to get annoyed by you on a regular basis."

"Well, we're friends. She obviously knows I'm the weakest member of the team, so she wants to keep me safe." Gar guessed.

"You can't be that weak if you defeated three villains on your way here." Jinx said. "And you just told me you made a Raven-like comment about yourself after catching Gizmo and Mammoth, so you obviously missed having her around when fighting."

Gar sighed, and became silent for a few seconds. He had considered the possibility of having feelings for Raven in the past, but, since Terra's betrayal, he had tried to ignore them, fearing being hurt again. In Raven's case, he knew she'll never hurt him like Terra did, but Gar doubted she would feel about him the same way he did about her.

"Look... maybe you're right... sure, I admit I have some feelings for Rae. Maybe I even love her... but, to have a relationship, the feelings must be mutual. And I can't even dare asking Rae out, because, in the best case scenario, she'll reject me." Gar told Jen.

"And, in the worst case?" Jen asked.

"She'll reject me and throw me through the window." Gar said in a half-joking tone. Jen chuckled, and then placed an arm over his shoulders.

"Okay, seriously, you might be right, and she doesn't like you that way, but I have a good feeling about you two. Just look at KF and me; at times, I really want to strangle him, but, two seconds later, I can't help but wanting to cuddle with him, and there are times that... well, you understand me." Jen whispered to Gar, blushing at the last part. Gar chuckled a little while shaking his head. "So, maybe Raven has similar feelings about you; sure, you annoy her, but you also pay attention and try to make the girl happy, something I'm almost sure she appreciates, and she might just benervous about doing the first move, just like you."

"You really think so?" Gar asked, with a little more eagerness he would like to show.

"Hey, I'm a pale witch with destructive evil powers who's in love with a nice goofy guy. Give me some credit here." Jen folded her arms and gave Gar a smooth look, making him to reply with a playful grin.

"Okay, I'll ask her out one of these days. Wish me luck." Gar said.

"Sorry, but the only luck I can wish you is bad one. I think you'll be fine anyway; if not, well, I'm sure I'll hear your screaming on Central City." Jen replied on a mocking tone. Gar groaned, but changed back to his good-natured attitude in a moment.

Gar and Jen kept talking about stuff and even shared the snacks Gar had bought at the mart (more precisely, he just dropped the money at the counter, since nobody was there to receive it), waiting for the store to open. Jen was already used to hang around with a fast-mouthed jokester, so she could stand Gar and his jokes easier than most people, even enjoying his company. On the other hand, Gar felt fine about talking with someone outside his team, especially about topics that were a little uncomfortable to discuss with his teammates, like his attraction towards Raven.

"Okay, tell me if you know this one. A priest, Control Freak, and a porcupine enter an arcade..." Gar's attempt of a joke was interrupted by the people in front of him and Jen, who suddenly became pretty excited.

"Hey, I think the store is about to open!" Jen pointed, and she and Gar became as excited as the rest of the people. By that moment, it was already 6:30, and there were, at least, 300 persons at the line. Usually, this store didn't open until 8, but since this was an special occasion, it was programmed to be open much earlier, plus having a few cops around for mass control.

The line started moving, and the first persons entered the store. Since there was more people than the place could normally contain, they had to enter in groups of twelve, so Jen and Gar would be on the fourth group (maybe on the third, if they could sneak in). However, just a few secondsafter the first group got inside, Gar got distracted by a particular sound; his ears looked normal, but his real pointy and highly sensitive ones were still under the hologram, so he could detect the noise before anyone else.

"What's going on?" Jen asked him, noticing his suddenly tense state.

"Steps. A lot of them... and VERY heavy ones." Gar told her while looking at the end of the street. "And I have heard them before."

A few moments later, the steps were easily heard by Jen and the rest of the people, who turned in the same direction Gar was looking at, and gasped in surprise and fear when looking what appeared from behind the corner.


	4. The British Are Coming!

(AN: Congratulations to mammal-mage for being the one who correctly guessed the villain's identity with just one try).

-**The British are coming!**

"Heeelllooo, duckies!" Mad Mod, wearing his usual formal Beatles-like outfit (cane included), hovered over the crowd, thanks to a special platform he was standing on. Walking behind and under him, a group of huge British soldiers-shaped robots (each one about 3 feet taller than Cyborg), carrying large guns, followed the British villain, pointing the weapons against the people at the line and the cops.

"Okay, nobody move, and maybe I'll let you guys leave unharmed once I'm done. Maybe." Mad Mod said in an arrogant tone while pressing some buttons on his cane. The robots formed a line in front of the people, and motioned them to kneel, including the cops. Gar and Jen gritted their teeth, but decided to wait for the right chance.

"What do you want? This place isn't a bank, or a jewelry store, or whatever a super villain might like to rob." One of the cops snapped at Mod. The villain smirked at him, and, by pressing another button, made the platform to hover closer to the ground.

"You, ignorant American! I'm not motivated by such petty things like money or jewels. I'm defending the honor of the great British Empire, the one your ancestors dared to challenge! And a group of silly Yankees like you isn't worthy of having these fine merchandise, product of England's education and cleverness." Mad Mod said in a proud tone. "And this time, I'm going to strike and leave so fast, the Titans will not even know I'm here until I'm escaping."

"This guy really gets on my nerves." Jen whispered to Gar.

"At least this time he isn't using mind control's devices. I'm pretty vulnerable to those tricks." Gar replied without losing sight of the villain. "I guess my surprise is over; I'll call my pals so we can handle this fool." Gar attempted to take out his communicator, but Jinx stopped him.

"Hey, wait! You are on a winning spree today, remember? I'm sure this guy can't be as hard to defeat as Red X or those two fools." Jinx told him.

"Jen, this time is different. When I got X, he was alone and there were no civilians around; with Gizmo and Mammoth, there was just one person to protect; but this time, we have a lot of enemies and a whole crew to worry about." Gar informed her.

"And this time you aren't alone. And I can get some extra help in a few seconds." Jen said while taking out her own communicator. Gar gave her a puzzled look, and grinned widely after a moment.

On the meantime, Mad Mod had ordered the people to look at the ground while the robots watched them. Still on his platform, the villain hovered towards the door, planning to get inside and force out the people who were already there. The moment he was about to enter, a known voice called his attention.

"Hey, Austin Powers-wannabe!" Mod and about everyone else turned to see Beast Boy on his regular jumpsuit and standing behind the robots' line, folding his arms. He had changed into a fly to pass the mechanical guards, ready tousethe plan heand Jinx had improvised in a few seconds.

"Oh, is the little green ducky!" Mod said while making his platform to move higher and over the robots. "Where are your friends? If they sent you alone to try stopping me, then they're dumber than I thought."

"Well, talking about fools, I think you're forgetting something about our last encounter." BB said in a smooth tone.

"Really? And what would it be?" Mod said while making his robots to point their guns in Beast Boy's direction.

"That this is a distraction maneuver!" BB replied with a grin. Before the villain could react, a red and yellow blur appeared out from nowhere, and grabbed all the robots' guns.

"What, in the name of the Queen...?" Mod said in surprise. Gar pointed to his right, where a guy on a red and yellow spandex suit, with a mask that allowed his red hair to be seen, was standing, next to a bunch of disabled guns.

"I don't like the Queen. I sleep better on the King." Kid Flash said jokingly, showing a grin that rivaled Gar's.

"You, stupid Americans! Now they will pay for your insolence!" Mad Mod yelled in rage while commanding two of his robots to attack the crew. At that moment, Jinx made a high jump, throwing away her jacket, shades, and hat (her hair no longer had the devil horns' look, so it fitted well inside the hat), and landing right in front of the robots, on her regular gothic-like outfit.

"Sorry guys, but I'm deporting you." Jinx said while her eyes and hands glowed with pink energy. The sorceress then shot two large hex waves, hitting the robots and making them to fall in pieces.

"You and Jinx protect the people. I'll handle Mister Bean's ugly cousin." Gar said to Kid Flash before turning into a cheetah and charging against Mod and his robots.

"I'm on it." Kid Flash said a split second before zooming behind the robots and carrying Jinx bridal-style.

"The Hex Wall?" Kid Flash asked his girlfriend.

"Sure. Why not?" Jinx replied with a playful smirk; KF grinned widely, and then started running around BB, Mad Mod, and the robots. Jinx activated her power, and a split second later, the combination of her energy and Kid Flash's speed created a pink barrier around the fighters.

"What are those hooligans doing?" Mad Mod asked to himself while Beast Boy used his feline speed to avoid the robots' punches and kicks. Once he noticed the wall surrounding him and the villain, Gar morphed into a T-Rex, hitting several robots with his tail.

Mad Mod had to move his platform really quickly to avoid being hit by the flying broken pieces. The robots' rests collided against Jinx's pink energy, turning into even smaller pieces and remaining inside the barrier, so no civilian was hurt by them.

In a matter of seconds, Gar destroyed the rest of the robots, either by stomping, chewing, or hitting them with his tail. Mad Mod gasped in fear; his platform and cane had no offensive mechanisms, and, without the robots, he was helpless against the heroes. He looked for a possible escape way, and smiled widely when noticing the barrier wasn't covering the aerial route.

"Guess I should go now. I'm not forgetting this, duckies!" Mod said while making his platform to fly outside the barrier. Beast Boy noticed this, and morphed into an eagle to chase him. Once he was out of the barrier as well, Kid Flash stopped running, making it to disappear.

Beast Boy flied in circles around Mad Mod, who was trying to keep him away by swinging his cane, which prevented the green teen to get any closer. BB changed into a hornet, and, being harder to hit, could pass the villain's defense, and land on his nose.

"You aren't going to sting me, right? Please, I'm allergic to bees' poison!" Mad Mod paled, and almost begged to the insect. Then, in a swift movement, the villain caught the bug with his right hand; luckily for him, he was wearing gloves, so the hornet wouldn't be able to hurt him.

"Ha! Got you! What will you do now, ducky?" Mad Mod said in a mocking way, right before a little green duck bite his nose. The villain yelled in pain, and lost control of the platform, but didn't collide with anything, since he was on a zone with low buildings.

"That's it! I'm going to roast you, you little..." Mad Mod glared at the duck sitting on his platform, that suddenly changed into a snake-like form, "... eel?"

**SHRAKKLE!**

**YEEEARRRGH!**

An electric eel, actually.

The electricity, besides knocking Mad Mod out, made a short job on his flying platform, making it to fall to the ground. Gar morphed into a pterodactyl, and grabbed the unconscious criminal to avoid him falling as well, and flew with him back to the store.

"Hey, it's the catch of the day?" Kid Flash said to Gar when he landed and dropped the villain as gently as possible.

"Nah. Just a rejected villain from a James Bond's film." Gar replied when changing back to human.

"Hey, I like those movies! Wanna see one with Sean Connery tonight, Jinx?" KF asked his girl, who was next to him rubbing her chin.

"I like Roger Moore better, thanks." Jinx shrugged.

At that moment, the cops who were at the place moved next to Mad Mod to get him, and called at the station, while the rest of the people cheered wildly at the teen heroes. The trio grinned widely, and then started shaking hands and giving high-fives to the crowd.

"_Good thing this ended well. But next time I want to surprise my friends, I'm buying them chocolates instead."_ Gar thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, at the Titans' tower main room, Raven was, as usual, levitating while reading one book, while Cyborg was at the kitchen preparing breakfast. Robin and Starfire (she carrying Silkie, her pet mutant larvae) entered the room, still a little tired because of their night work; they usually were among the first ones to wake up, but, shortly after Gar left the tower, they decided to sleep a few hours before breakfast (each one on his/her respective room, of course).

"You guys should take the day off. I no longer know if that thing on your eyes is the mask, or bags." Cyborg told Robin, half-joking, while preparing some waffles.

"Maybe you're right, Cyborg. I'll go back to my room after eating, but I think we should still have a training session today." Robin stated, right before yawning. "Make it an afternoon training session."

"I agree with the idea, Friend Robin." Starfire said while preparing Silkie's breakfast. "I'm as sleepy as a B'rozzo after doing his Prau-Prau ritual."

"Beast Boy hadn't wakened up yet?" Cyborg asked to no one in particular. Raven stopped reading and looked at him.

"I hadn't seen him today. Yesterday he claimed to be a little tired, so I guess he'll wake up late. Besides, he knows you're cooking, so surely isn't in a hurry to have breakfast." Raven stated before returning to her reading.

"His lost. I still can't understand why he prefers to eat that tofu's junk instead of one of my delicious ham, sausage, bacon, and steak omelet's." Cyborg said while finishing up with the waffles and starting cracking the ten eggs he usually needed for his special meal.

"To him, it would be like cannibalism." Raven replied while reading. "And, for the rest of us, an indigestion and a heart attack."

"Hahaha! Good one, Raven! And you said you don't do comedy."

The Titans looked at the door, where BB was popping his head inside the room.

"Good morning, Friend Beast Boy. We didn't expect you to have breakfast with us since Cyborg is cooking mainly with animal-related ingredients." Starfire greeted him.

"Yes, I don't eat that, but I found two friends in town, and invited them to have breakfast with us." Gar said while entering the room, carrying his backpack, with Jinx (carrying a little package) and Kid Flash right behind him.

"Hey, Jinx, KF, what a surprise!" Cyborg exclaimed right before Kid Flash dashed next to him for a high-five.

"Hi, Former-Adversary-Now-Friend Jinx and Friend Kid Flash!" Starfire greeted them in her usual cheerful way, while Robin just nodded and smiled slightly.

"Great." Raven said, lifting slightly her head, in her regular monotone.

"Oh, please, Raven, I know you hardly can contain your excitement because of my visit,butdon't stand up." Jinx replied with her own sarcasm. Raven looked at her with an annoyed expression, but softened in a moment, returning to her usual emotionless look.

"Beast Boy, you said you found them? What were you doing out of the tower so early?" Robin directed to his green friend. Gar smiled widely, and opened his backpack.

"Yeah, well, you see, we had been so busy lately you guys forgot about today's event. Luckily, I remembered it, and decided to surprise all of you by buying them myself." BB replied while moving his hand inside the backpack.

Robin, Star, Cyborg, and even Raven wide opened their eyes, guessing what he was talking about. Star became even more excited, and moved in front of Beast Boy with a joyful expression, similar to the ones kids have on Christmas morning.

"You mean, you have them?" Star said, her eyes Anime-style wide opened.

"That's right... THE NEW HARRY POTTER'S BOOK!" Beast Boy said while taking out one book from the backpack and handling it to Star. The alien princess took it, excited, and gave BB one of her trademark super hugs, making Jinx and KF to laugh at the scene.

"Oh, what a wonderful surprise, Friend Beast Boy! I had been expecting for the newest book of the kid from the Hogs that are Warts!" Star said while hugging BB, who changed his usual green tone for a blue one.

"Star... need air..." Gar managed to say, making an embarrassed alien to release him.

"Sorry, Friend Beast Boy." Star apologized, and then looked at Robin, who was next to her. "Do you want to read the book with me tonight after the training session, Friend Robin?"

Cyborg and Kid Flash chuckled for a moment, until Raven and Jinx silenced them with their glares. Robin smiled slightly, and rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh... sure, Star. You know I like those books as well." Robin replied, making Star's expression to bright even more.

Truth be said, all the Titans liked the books (even if Starfire was the main fan). Beast Boy wasn't know for being an avid reader (thanks to his phobia to public libraries), but he liked the movies a lot, and, after watching the first film, Raven suggested him to read the books as well. Everyone got surprised when the green changeling actually read the first book entirely, and was the first one to suggest buying the whole series.

Beast Boy handled Cyborg his book, who thanked him and then placed it on a shelf to avoid damaging it while cooking breakfast. Raven put down the book she had been reading, and walked next to Gar, who handled the last book to her.

"Hope you like it, Raven." BB said with a wide grin.

"Thanks. It was a nice detail from you to wake up early to buy them. I'm taking good care of mine." Raven replied, giving him a Mona Lisa-like smile. Raven rarely laughed or smiled, at least, in front of her friends, and knowing she was doing it because of him made Gar really happy.

"Let me guess. Your favorite character is Hermione, and Gar's is Ron." Jinx said to Raven in a joking way. Raven and Beast Boy looked at her with a surprised expression.

"Don't tell me you read minds too!" BB said, amazed.

"Surely not, or she would be terrified at what I'm thinking about her right now." Raven replied with a smirk. Jinx stuck her tongue at Raven in a playful way, and then, after she left her package (which, of course, contained her book) on the shelf by the moment, she and Kid Flash went to the table. He offered Jinx a seat, in a perfect gentleman way, making her to smile widely; when Starfire asked why he was doing it, Robin explained her it was a common chivalry's gesture, and mimicked Kid Flash, offering a chair to Star.

"Maybe Star would like to have those two around here more frequently." Gar whispered to Raven.

"Please, don't suggest it. You are the only annoying person I can usually stand." Raven said.

"Wow! I'm taking that as a compliment." Gar grinned, making Raven to roll her eyes. The sorceress placed her new book on the shelf, and directed to the table as well, stopping at mid-way.

"You're not eating?" Raven asked Gar when noticing he wasn't approaching the table.

"I can prepare you some of your tofu eggs if you want. This time you really deserve them." Cyborg said to BB while taking a jar of juice out from the fridge.

"Thanks, but I already ate something, and right now I'm a little tired. I just want to go to my room and take a nap." Beast Boy replied, and then covered his mouth because of a yawn.

"Hey, don't stop because of us. Go ahead." Kid Flash said to him while Jinx and the rest of the Titans nodded. Gar thanked them, and then directed to the door.

"Uh... Gar." Raven called him in a low voice, making him to stop right before leaving. The other Titans didn't notice them because they were already eating, except Jinx, who gave them a discrete look.

"If you want, when you wake up, we can read the first chapter together." Raven told him, trying to hide a slight blush on her cheeks. They didn't have many things in common, and she actually liked the idea of doing something both of them enjoyed.

"Sure. We can read it on the rooftop; I'll even bring your tea." Gar replied with a wide smile, and blushing a little as well, while making a mental note about asking her for a date after reading. Raven nodded, and then directed to the table again. Jinx stopped watching them, and couldn't help but smile a little.

Gar exited the room, but returned a few seconds later, remembering something.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Robin, the Special Crimes Unit asked me to tell you to pick up the equipment of a villain they got this morning, and I told them you would be there before noon." Gar told his leader.

"What villain?" Robin asked, with a puzzled expression.

"Red X. Check the News to get the details. I'm going to sleep; I'll have the rest of the week to show-off." Gar replied, and then exited the room again.

Everyone but Jinx and KF was speechless. Robin reacted after a few seconds, and ran to the couch to grab the remote and turn on the TV, right at the moment the News were talking about that morning's meta-human activities.

"You don't know anything about this, right?" Raven asked Jinx while the pink-haired girl grabbed the maple syrup for her waffles.

"Just that you guys should give Gar a little more credit." Jinx shrugged. Raven got silent, and after taking a sip of tea, smiled slightly at her former foe.

"Trust me. I'll do it."

THE END.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

And that's the ending! (Oh, yeah! Who is the mean, green, fighting machine, uh? Go Beast Boy! Go Beast Boy! It's your birthday!) Gar... (Yes, you're right. My birthday is on three months. Hey, what are you buying me?) It's a surprise. (Please, tell me!) Okay, I'm giving you... NOTHING! (What?) It's a joke. Surprise! (And you say my jokes are lame?)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed this fic. Glad you guys liked this story. (And, as we promised, we have a second disclaimer. Ramiro doesn't own James Bond, Austin Powers, Robocop, Mister Bean, or Harry Potter and all the related characters). Thanks a lot, Gar.

(And now, before we go, I have another joke!) Gar, please. (This is a very good one!) If you really have to... (Okay... how do you get an elephant out from a swimming pool?) No idea. (Soaked!)

One more joke like that one, and I'm taking you to the vet to get neutered. (You wouldn't do that.) Give me a good reason. (Raven might get angry.) Excellent reason.

It's time to say good-bye, Gar. (Good-bye, Gar!) _–sigh-_ So long, everyone, and keep the good writing.


End file.
